


Как Джек капитаном стал

by Ker_Ri, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Action, Gen, WTF Combat 2017, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Первые дни Джека на войне





	

**Название:** Как Джек капитаном стал  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** мини, 3731 слово  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, ОМП  
**Категория:** джен, преслэш  
**Жанр:** экшн, военные будни  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** первые дни Джека на войне  
**Размещение:** после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Как Джек капитаном стал"

До общей побудки оставалось не меньше часа, когда Бена разбудили и приказали ему немедленно явиться в штаб. Безветренное майское утро обещало теплый день, на светлеющем небе уже неделю как не проплывало ни одной мало-мальски дождевой тучи. Бен натянул новенькую сержантскую форму, сполоснул лицо и направился в штаб. Лагерь был тих, некоторое оживление царило только у полевой кухни. Бен поглядел в сторону северной границы леса, куда удалось за месяц ожесточенных боев оттеснить пехоту Гефа: оттуда тоже не слышно было ни звука. Оставалось только гадать, зачем и кому Бен мог понадобиться с утра пораньше. 

Подполковник Перкинс хмурился сильнее обычного. Не то чтобы Бен часто его видел, но на всех построениях Перкинс неизменно сдвигал брови в одну линию и говорил быстро и грубовато.  
– Нашему батальону оказана большая часть, – процедил он в ответ на приветствие. – Очень большая. Поэтому нам нужно приложить усилия, чтобы с ней справиться.  
Стук в дверь прервал его речь. В комнату вошел штабной офицер:  
– Сержант Элрой Свон прибыл.  
– Пусть заходит, – кивнул Перкинс.  
Бен знал Элроя, тот командовал соседним отделением в их роте: храбрый парень, пошел воевать с самого начала войны, был одним из тех немногих, кто выжил, когда солдаты Гильбоа впервые познакомились с танками Гефа. Элрой отдал честь, и Перкинс продолжил:  
– Король Сайлас отправил к нам своего сына, под мое командование. Джек Бенджамин неделю назад закончил Военную академию в звании лейтенанта и изъявил желание послужить на фронте. Король ясно дал понять, что Джек не должен отсиживаться в штабе. Но мы все понимаем, что если хоть что-нибудь случится с принцем, то... – Перкинс замолчал. – В общем, у Джека будет свой взвод с двумя отделениями под вашим командованием. Лучших солдат вам уже отобрали. Задания буду отдавать лично. Все понятно?  
– Мы не можем отказаться? – спросил Элрой.  
– Можете, конечно. Вам напомнить, что следует за нарушением приказа командира в боевых условиях? Нет? Еще вопросы?  
Бен с Элроем синхронно качнули головами.  
– Тогда можете идти знакомиться с новыми подчиненными. Соберите вещи, переедете поближе к штабу, вам покажут, куда. Принц прибудет завтра днем. 

Когда они вышли из штаба, лагерь уже выглядел оживленнее. Хотя солнце едва встало над горизонтом и не успело пропечь воздух, Бен почувствовал выступившую на лбу испарину. Элрой вздохнул и сказал:  
– Жопа.  
– Кто именно? – спросил Бен.  
– Ситуация, – ответил Элрой. Помолчал, добавил: – И вообще.  
Бен не смог не согласиться. Вот парни-то обрадуются. За четыре месяца, что он находился на фронте, их отряд успел сдружиться, побывать не в одной передряге, а теперь Бен чувствовал, что бросает их, почти предает ради королевского отпрыска. Конечно, никто не скажет ему в спину, что он продался ради безопасного местечка, да никто даже так не подумает, но сама мысль, что он будет отсиживаться в тылу, пока его ребята продолжат рисковать жизнями, была невыносима. Бен не сомневался, что Перкинс подыщет такие задания, чтобы принцу не угрожала ни малейшая опасность. «Из-под земли достану, если что-то случится», – звучали в голове напутственные слова Перкинса. Какого хрена принц вообще поперся на фронт, сидел бы среди штабных, а лучше вообще в столице, составлял планы, обсуждал потери и решал, как еще оптимизировать военное снабжение: Бен уже успел оценить новое содержимое аптечек, спонсированное «Кроссгеном».

В его новом отряде из шести человек двое оказались из старого отделения. Один из них, Марвин, завидев Бена, принялся ворчать:  
– Вот честно, лучше бы не переводили. Я не собираюсь нянчиться с принцем.  
«А что поделать?» – читалось на угрюмых лицах остальных.  
Разведка на прошлой неделе донесла, что Геф планирует вылазку, и отделение Бена должно было сегодня участвовать в контрразведывательной операции, но вместо этого приходилось сидеть и ждать, когда принц соизволит принять командование взводом.  
– Зато матрасы новые дали, – сказал Джим, рослый парень из нового отряда Элроя. – Меня уже затрахало спать на обносках.  
– Понимаю, – ответил Элрой, – лучше трахать новый матрас, чем старый. Но обычно все рукой обходятся.  
– Да ладно вам, весь день ноете, – не унимался Джим. – Может, увольнительные нам почаще светить будут. Говорят, в Шайло принц не вылезал из клубов, небось по девчонкам быстро заскучает.  
– Если бы я хотел не вылезать из клубов, то нанялся бы телохранителем к какой-нибудь богатой шишке, – сказал Элрой. Он один из немногих проходил военную подготовку не только в учебном лагере, но и профессионально занимался борьбой на гражданке. – Но ты прав, нытьем делу не поможешь. Давай-ка, упал-отжался двадцать раз.  
– Серьезно?  
– Двадцать пять.

Бен видел принца только на фотографиях в газетах: черно-белые небольшие иллюстрации по случаю разных праздников. Негосударственные издания наверняка и рады были бы напечатать побольше материала провокационного толка, но цензура при правлении Сайласа достигла своего апогея. Интернет, полностью подконтрольный министерству информации, тоже ничем интересным похвастаться не мог.  
Вживую принц выглядел намного моложе. Даже моложе Ларри. Тому едва исполнилось девятнадцать, когда пришла повестка. Бен недоумевал, почему Перкинс вообще отобрал его для отряда, пока Ларри не сделал пару выстрелов по консервным банкам, когда солдаты коротали время в ожидании принца. Бен не был уверен, что с такого расстояния сам бы попал.  
– Вот лощеный хлыщ, – пробубнил под нос Марвин, когда принц в сопровождении Перкинса подошел к отряду. Бен про себя согласился, но все равно незаметно пихнул Марвина локтем в бок.  
Перкинс закончил приветственную речь и неодобрительно посмотрел на взвод, заслышав пробежавший между бойцами шепоток. Все замолчали.  
Когда Перкинс распрощался с принцем, тот повернулся к солдатам, выстроившимся в две линии перед палатками. Двенадцать человек замерли в молчании, ожидая, что скажет их новый командир. Принц откашлялся и сказал:  
– Ну... рад с вами познакомиться. Вольно.  
– Разрешите вопрос, сэр! – гаркнул Джим. Принц кивнул ему.  
– Как к вам лучше обращаться, сэр? Ваше высочество? Господин наследный принц?  
Бен с трудом сохранил серьезное выражение лица. Принц, казалось, немного растерялся.  
– Джек, – сказал он. – Меня зовут Джек.  
Джим снова начал было говорить, но Элрой наступил ему на ногу и предложил отряду с разрешения его высочества разойтись по палаткам.

Конечно, у Джека была своя палатка, по габаритам она не уступала тем, в которых обычно размещалось по трое солдат. Бен вообще удивился, почему принц не расположился в штабном здании, вместе с высшим офицерским составом. Перкинс должен же был предложить принцу достойные условия.  
Впрочем, после знакомства с солдатами Джек пару дней не появлялся: может, все же решил, что он и походная палатка – дело несовместимое.

Отряд сначала радовался нежданному отдыху, потом начал маяться от безделья. К вечеру третьего дня Джек вернулся и передал Элрою и Бену, что им троим надлежит завтра присоединиться к Перкинсу и провести инструктаж для новичков: скоро предстояла крупная операция по вытеснению Гефа из Северной долины, и войска укомплектовывались новыми людьми.  
– Бросили собаке кость, называется, – сказал Элрой, когда Джек ушел в свою палатку.  
– Что ты там говорил про «не ныть»? – спросил Бен. Элрой пожал плечами.

Стоило отдать должное Джеку: инструктаж тот проводил толково. Глядишь, будь шанс, сумел бы показать себя и на поле боя, а не только в безопасных учениях и теоретических сражениях. Да и с пистолетом и ножом управлялся хорошо. Элрой тоже отметил его сноровку, но не забыл уточнить:  
– На ринге я бы все равно уложил его на лопатки  
Бен чуть было не ляпнул: «мечтай», но прикусил язык. Потом понял, что мог бы и сказать, ничего такого же, но момент был упущен.

Вечером Джек заглянул в палатку, когда Бен вместе с Ларри и Питером играли в карты. Джек держал в руках свою колоду, наверняка какой-нибудь эксклюзивный выпуск, судя по их рубашке.  
– Сыграем? – предложил он.  
Ларри и Питер попытались встать, но Джек махнул им рукой: мол, сидите.  
– Да мы уже закруглялись, – неуверенно протянул Ларри, вопросительно взглянув на Бена.  
Тот вздохнул. За что ему это все.  
Ладно.  
– Последняя партия, ребята, – сказал Бен и подвинулся, чтобы Джеку было где сесть.  
Питер и Ларри поставили по пачке сигарет, Бен достал плитку шоколада, которым в большом количестве снабдила его мать в последней увольнительной. Джек потянулся было положить на импровизированный стол наличные, но оглядел ставки и положил свою колоду карт. Бен подавил смешок: интересно, не захватил ли принц из дома бутылку коньяка ценой во все их пожитки. Джек присел на край матраса, скрестил перед собой ноги, потом выпрямил, скрестил руки на груди, и Бен решил повременить с вопросом.  
Лучше всех в их компании играл Ларри. Глядя на его честное юное лицо, никто не мог смекнуть, что тот затевает на очередном ходу. Джек, видимо, смекнул. Впрочем, неудивительно: наверняка он немало часов просиживал в столице за карточными играми. Странно и неуместно смотрелись его ухоженные руки в их пропыленной палатке, когда он ловко тасовал колоду. Правда, Бен заметил мозоли, которые обычно появляются у тех, кто редко или вообще никогда не обращался с оружием, а потом начинал интенсивно тренироваться в стрельбе.  
Джек выиграл.  
– Ну вот, последние сигареты, – вздохнул Питер.  
– Я не курю, – сказал Джек и отодвинул от себя обе пачки.  
– Забирайте, вы же выиграли, – грубовато ответил Питер, – нам подачки не нужны.  
Ларри завозился, собирая карты в колоду. Джек открыл было рот, но потом молча забрал выигрыш, пожелал спокойной ночи и вышел из палатки.  
– Нет, ну а что? – спросил Питер в повисшей тишине.

На второй неделе ожидания стало понятно, что Перкинс тянет время и с другими приказами не торопится. Взвод успел пять раз отдежурить на кухне, отдраить по нескольку раз всю посуду, вымести до блеска штаб и провести пару смен на посту вместе с часовыми.  
– Мы что, в штрафной роте? – спросил Том, еще один рядовой из старого отряда Бена. Том отличался спокойным характером в мирное время и большой выносливостью. Он рос на ферме в семье с тремя младшими братьями, их всех вместе забрали на фронт, все были живы, одного совсем недавно комиссовали с ампутированной ногой: шрапнель не дала ни шанса на восстановление. Том очень редко выходил из себя, но если такое случалось, то мог натворить тех еще бед. Бен помнил, как всем отрядом оттаскивали его от стычки с командиром саперной группы, после того как Том узнал о ранении брата.  
Вопрос Тома прозвучал громко, Джек явно не мог не услышать его.  
– Нет, конечно, – так же громко ответил ему Питер. – Мы в элитном взводе Его высочества, ты что, забыл?  
– Я сегодня побил рекорд по скорости чистки картошки, – заметил Марвин. – Никогда не проводил время с такой пользой.  
– Ну все, – оборвал разговор Бен. – Шагом марш на тренировочное поле и попробуйте побить рекорд Ларри в стрельбе. Ларри, будешь судьей.  
– Есть, сэр!  
Солдат надо было чем-нибудь занять, Бен не хотел проверять, чем могут обернуться их колкости по отношению к принцу. Будь Бен один, он, может быть, и рискнул бы, а так – нет.  
Вот же хренова работа. Это вообще не его дело – придумывать, чем занимать ребят в их свободное время. По-хорошему, это Джеку бы напрячь мозги и понять, что если ничего не предпринимать, то обстановка будет только накаляться.  
Джек все это время сидел рядом с палаткой, уставившись в книгу, уши у него покраснели. Когда солдаты ушли тренироваться, он захлопнул книгу и подошел к Бену.  
«Началось», – подумал тот.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Джек.  
Спасибо – я запомню, кто что говорил.  
Спасибо – расскажите им о дисциплине.  
Спасибо – преподнесите мне на блюдечке их уважение.  
Ничего такого Джек не сказал, постоял рядом недолго и ушел. Кажется, в штаб.

Бен размышлял, что бы придумать на завтра, когда Джек попросил его и Элроя собрать ребят вместе.  
– У нас задание, – сказал Джек. – Нет, Марвин, не отваживать енотов от продовольственного склада, ты меня уже об этом спрашивал. Геф планирует обойти наши войска с северо-востока, вот здесь, – Джек достал карту и обозначил направление. – Мы потеряли наших разведчиков тут, где как раз по последним данным Геф начал прокладывать дорогу для танков. Если у них получится, то мы потеряем уже занятые территории, причем окажемся в низине, и бой снова будет вести очень трудно. Батальон Перкинса отправится завтра к Северному лесу, должен будет отвлечь войска Гефа на себя, пока наша инженерно-саперная рота будет закладывать заграждения. Задача нашего взвода и еще нескольких – обеспечивать их безопасность. Выступаем завтра на рассвете.  
Новость солдаты поприветствовали одобрительным гулом. Потом Джек рассказал Бену и Элрою план подробнее, и Бен подумал о том, что ребята скажут завтра, когда выяснится, что куковать им в засаде несколько дней, в самой безопасной точке, за спинами других отрядов, с приказом немедленно возвращаться и доложить о нападении, если оно произойдет.  
Последнюю часть плана Джек проговорил очень быстро, не поднимая взгляда от карты. Бену очень хотелось спросить, как ему нравится играть в солдатиков, но сдержался: толку-то.

– Командир, а правда в столице есть клубы, где девушки могут выставить себя на продажу за стеклянными витринами? – спросил Джим, когда под вечер весь взвод собрался у костра: здесь, на границе, в начале мая, когда солнце заходило, становилось очень зябко. Джим жил сильно к югу от столицы, работал до войны плотником, жениться не успел, да, кажется, и девушки у него не было. По крайней мере, когда остальные показывали фотографии родных, он отворачивался и ничего не говорил.  
– Конечно, правда. В каждом клубе такое, – ответил Джек. Бен мог поклясться, что тот силится подавить улыбку.  
– Голые, – уточнил Джим. Даже при свете костра было видно, что Ларри покраснел.  
– Угу.  
– А тебе зачем? – спросил Марвин. – Все равно не светит.  
– Это тебе не светит, сколько там у тебя по лавкам? Трое? Четвертый на подходе?  
– У меня хоть есть, к кому подходить.  
– Зато больше ни к кому не подкатишь. А мне командир сможет помочь, а?  
Джек приподнял бровь.  
– Да бросьте, вы когда угодно можете слинять. Прихватите и нас разочек. Мы даже приоденемся по случаю.  
У Джека хрустнула в руке ветка, на которой он обжаривал хлеб.  
– Замолчал бы ты, Джим, – сказал Элрой.  
– Не надо за меня вступаться, – тихо прервал его Джек. – Я знаю, что вы думаете. Конечно, я знаю. Но у меня тут нет перед вами никаких преимуществ.  
– Да неужели? – спросил Джим и усмехнулся. – А чего мы тогда две недели в потолок плюем?  
– Завтра перестанете, – ответил Джек, перевел взгляд на Бена и быстро опустил глаза. Но не ушел, хотя наверняка хотелось.  
– Полегче, командир, – сказал Марвин, перехватывая треснувшую ветку из рук Джека, оттаскивая подрумянившийся хлеб подальше от огня.  
– Давайте-ка я лучше расскажу про Ирвина-бородача, – предложил Элрой. – Как я его за бороду подергал на подпольных боях.  
«О боже, – подумал Бен, – самое то после ужина». Он уже слышал эту историю. Элрой ему подмигнул и за один присест откусил добрую половину от своего куска хлеба.

На второй день сидения в окопе Джек стал больше походить на солдата, чем на принца: рытье рва способствовало. Руки у него покраснели. Бен не стал вмешиваться, когда Джек не отдал Ларри лопату, хотя пришла его очередь. Бену и самому когда-то приходилось много чего доказывать, прежде всего – самому себе.  
– Почистить вам сапоги, сэр? – спрашивал Джим в обеденных перерывах.  
– Почистить тебе зубы, солдат? – парировал Джек. – Хотя нет, от твоего дыхания мухи мрут, все польза.

Первым заворчал Том:  
– Три дня – и ничего. У меня брат в соседнем взводе, знаю, где они сидят, а мы тут совсем бесполезны.  
– Ну, это лучше, чем полы драить, – возразил Джим. – Если скучно, постой вместо меня на посту, я посплю пока.  
– Перебьешься.  
Бен достал карты. Продержаться оставалось еще пару суток. Саперная рота закончила больше половины работы.

– А у вас есть кто-нибудь, кто вас ждет дома? – спросил Ларри, когда солнце закатилось за горизонт, и карты уже нельзя было разглядеть. – В смысле, вас, конечно, много кто ждет, но я про одного человека, то есть...  
– Расскажите про самых красивых женщин в столице, – растолковал Питер вопрос Ларри.  
– Красивых женщин у нас очень много, – улыбнулся Джек. – Потом сами убедитесь. Нет, Джим, никаких внеочередных увольнительных. После... в общем, увидите.  
Во время вылазок никто не говорит, что будет после войны, даже если вылазка безопасна до бесполезности.  
– И все же?.. – переспросил Ларри.  
– Если ты спрашиваешь про то, чью фотографию я храню возле сердца, – ответил Джек, – то увы, разочарую тебя, такого человека нет.  
– Вы портите ребенку сказку, ваше высочество, – ухмыльнулся Джим. Ларри пнул его в бок.  
– Не у всех есть дама сердца, – сказал Бен. Джек посмотрел на него и согласно кивнул.

Выстрелы прозвучали в смену Элроя. Джек приказал его отделению ждать в окопе, а сам вместе с Беном, Ларри и Марвином пополз вперед. Том порывался броситься следом: выстрелы звучали с той стороны, где расположился отряд с его братом, но Бен рассудил, что в разведку нужно идти с холодной головой. Джек попытался связаться по рации с командиром соседнего отряда, но в ответ слышался только треск помех.  
Разведать обстановку и немедленно уходить, – повторял про себя приказ Бен. Уходить, даже если другим нужна помощь.  
Впереди сверкнула вспышка и послышался взрыв, разглядеть никто ничего не успел, Ларри попытался всмотреться в прицел винтовки – безрезультатно.  
На полпути к месту взрыва им встретился Адам Хенрикс, связной второго взвода. Геф прознал об операции и в обход разведотрядов напал на саперную роту. Большинству удалось вырваться из клещей ценой атаки на противника взвода Адама. Их командира и всех выживших бойцов захватили в плен, Адама успели отослать, чтобы предупредить остальных.  
– Арчи Карсон жив? – спросил Бен про брата Тома.  
– Должен быть.  
Раздался еще один взрыв. Бен подумал, что мало кому в жизни может выпасть случай скрутить принца. С полминуты Джек выглядел так, что Бен готов был это сделать, и, судя по виду Элроя, тот готов был прийти Бену на подмогу. Но потом Джек как-то обреченно вздохнул и развернулся в сторону своего отряда.

Спасательной операции не предполагалось. На переговоры не было времени. Требовалось как можно быстрее установить противотанковые мины на втором возможном пути гефских войск через лес. Их командование, как узнал Джек, выдвинуло несколько требований, но в штабе посчитали, что те тянут время.  
– Херня, – сказал Том и пошел прочь от их палаток, не слушая ничьих окликов.  
Бен и сам чувствовал себя дезертиром: их взводу Перкинс приказал ждать в лагере. Чего? – разъяснения ситуации, вот чего. Хотя, вообще-то, ее херовость и так была всем ясна.

Бен перезаряжал глок, когда услышал громкую ругань у палатки Джека.  
– Трус, – почти кричал Том. – Из-за тебя мы тут изображаем трусливых предателей. Если бы не ты, нас бы отправили им на подмогу.  
Джек стискивал в руках карту и молчал.  
– Ну хватит, – сказал Бен, – у нас есть приказ.  
– У меня нет приказа ждать, пока моего брата убьют.  
– Мы можем помочь, – тихо сказал Джек. – Мне осталось...  
– Нет, – перебил его Бен. – Мы не можем. Может быть, ты не в курсе, но Перкинс вполне четко сформулировал, что будет со всем отрядом, если с тебя упадет хоть волос. Мне жаль, но я не могу так рисковать.  
– Я возьму ответственность на себя.  
– Еще скажи, что объяснишь, как взял на прицел весь отряд и заставил себя слушать, – добавил подошедший Элрой. – Я не позволю моим ребятам пойти под расстрел.  
– Если у нас получится, никто никуда не пойдет, – упрямо продолжил Джек. – Мне нужны трое солдат.  
– Я готов, – сказал Том, – даже если не получится, я буду знать, что сделал все, что мог. Я не брошу Арчи.  
Бен с Элроем переглянулись.  
– Какой план?

Если верить разведданным, то пленники находились по гефскую сторону минных ограждений, которые успели поставить саперы Гильбоа, одного из них Джек попросил прочертить путь, где мины еще установить не успели.  
– Вы все переоденетесь в форму Гефа, один из вас пойдет со мной и доложит, что поймал принца Гильбоа, который пытался прорваться к своим. Конечно, они могут и не поверить, но переполоху мы устроим, их офицерам придется собраться и обсудить, что делать дальше. Пока я их буду отвлекать, вы освободите пленных.  
– Это, конечно, блестящий план, – сказал Бен. – И как мы оттуда выберемся?  
Джек улыбнулся в первый раз за весь день:  
– По нашим данным первая усовершенствованная модель Голиафа прибыла в распоряжение Гефа, причем туда, куда мы и направляемся.  
«Ладно, – подумал Бен, – по крайней мере, умирая, я смогу сказать себе, что попытался».  
Элрой только покачал головой.

Разумеется, остальные не могли не начать уговаривать взять их с собой. Если бы вылазка зависела от численности, Бен еще мог бы задуматься, хотя и то вряд ли, но сейчас успех зависел по большей части от внезапности.  
– Процентов на десять, – объяснял отряду Элрой. – Во всем остальном мы полагаемся на удачу.  
– Ебаный в рот, – согласился Джим, когда услышал про план. – В смысле, удачи вам, да.

– Страшно? – спросил Бен, завязывая веревку на запястьях Джека таким способом, чтобы тот мог в любую минуту развязать узел.  
– Да, – не задумываясь, ответил Джек.  
– Мне тоже. Каждый раз. И лучше не становится. Каждый раз страшно до усрачки.  
– Ну мне пока не до такой степени.  
Бен рассмеялся.  
– Я рад, что оказался здесь, – сказал Джек. – Там... в столице все по-другому. Не знаю, почему. Мне страшно, но я все равно рад.  
– А я бы хотел вернуться домой. И чтобы война закончилась.  
– Да, я тоже. Просто... а, не бери в голову, – почти невнятно пробормотал Джек, проверяя узел.  
– Но я понимаю, – добавил Бен, чуть сжав связанные за спиной ладони Джека.  
– Закончили возиться? – спросил Элрой. Вместе с Томом они уже успели переодеться в гефскую форму.  
– Да, – ответил Джек и повторил: – Удачи нам.

Наверное, только удачей и можно было объяснить то, что им удалось выбраться. Бен, вместе с Джеком разбираясь с управлением танка, пообещал, что поверит в Бога, если эта херовина сдвинется с места. Может быть, Бог и правда существовал, и, может, Джек даже был наследником богоизбранного короля и умереть должен был не сегодня, потому что после нескольких подергиваний машина-таки поехала. Опять же чудом им удалось не нарваться на собственные мины, пытаясь следовать по прочерченному на карте пути отхода. Они оставили после себя сизое облако от дымовых шашек и успели выбросить белый флаг, чтобы свои же не начали обстрел гефского танка.

От обстрела вспышек репортерских камер помочь не могло ничего. Бен часто моргал, говорил «без комментариев» и мечтал, чтобы день после спасательной операции уже, наконец, закончился. Джек белозубо улыбался и в вычищенной форме снова был похож на принца. Ему вручили медаль и повысили до звания капитана. «У нас будут нормальные задания», – сказал он после разговора с Перкинсом.  
Бен подумал, что если бы танк, который захватил принц, был белым, то получилось бы очень символично. Он повернулся к Джеку, чтобы поделиться замечанием, но того рядом уже не оказалось. Бен закрылся ладонью от ярких вспышек, решил, что с него тоже хватит, и пошел к своему отряду. Отпраздновал вместе со всеми, подождал, пока остальные не улягутся, присел возле палатки и вытянул ноги: не спалось. Он смотрел на звезды и размышлял, может ли существовать Бог, но не тот, о котором твердит церковь, не тот, из-за которого отец выгнал Бена из дома, и из-за которого он встречался с матерью тайком в редких увольнительных.

Джек всю ночь провел в штабе и вернулся обратно бледнее полотна. В предрассветных сумерках тени от его ресниц превращались в мешки под глазами.  
– У тебя же есть очень дорогая бутылка коньяка? – спросил Бен.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Догадался. Самое время открыть.  
Когда Джек сделал пару глотков, краска вернулась на его лицо.  
– После первой вылазки у меня тоже был отходняк, – поделился Бен.  
– Я не поэтому...  
– Хм?  
– Я говорил с отцом.  
– И?  
– ...неважно.  
– Ладно.  
– Я так поступил, не чтобы урвать кусок славы.  
– Мы знаем.  
– Но сейчас я думаю, а вдруг из-за этого.  
– Правда?  
– Нет. Да. Черт. Иногда мне кажется, что от таких мыслей я и сбежал от...  
– Вы там заткнетесь или нет? – раздался приглушенный голос из палатки Элроя.  
Джек тихо засмеялся, отнес бутылку обратно к себе, вернулся, предложил:  
– Пойдем покурим?  
«Почему бы и нет?» – подумал Бен, поправил воротник рубашки и пошел вслед за Джеком. 

Восточный край лагеря находился на возвышении, оттуда лучше всего было наблюдать рассвет. Первые солнечные лучи словно выводили письмена на коже: ты еще жив, ты жив.  
– Мы же оба не курим? – уточнил Бен.  
Джек улыбнулся ему, а потом зажмурился, подставляя лицо солнцу.


End file.
